


nepeta writes vore

by mymcnuggiez



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, M/M, Vore, as a nepeta rp whos friends with the tavros and gamzee rp i legally have to make this, based on homestuck twitter fun times, but here we fucking go, god cant kill me, homestuck fandom off the motherfucking shits, i dont know how to write vore, tavros rp said he had a vore fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymcnuggiez/pseuds/mymcnuggiez
Summary: nepeta writes a vore fic about gamtav
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	nepeta writes vore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbientRainfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientRainfall/gifts).



tavros and gamz33 stared at each other, tavros incredibly nervous as they stared down at gamz33. telling gamz33 about the vore kink was one thing, but actually acting it out in the bedroom? that s33med too wild of an idea. and yet, gamz33 had brought the idea up, stating that 'HeLl YeAh My BrO, i Am ToTaLlY mOtHeRfUcKiNg DoWn,' making tavros give gamz33 a surprised look. he really wanted to do this, to let them vore their loving boyfriend? it excited tavros to no pawsible end. 

and meow it was time to really start. carefully, they grabbed gamz33, pulling their boyfriends head closer to their mouth. hopefully the horns wouldnt be too much of a problem fur them and their throat. slowly, they pushed gamz33 into their mouth and down their throat, jaw unhinging as they began to swallow him whole. the horns tickled, but surprisingly, they didnt hurt. gamz33 continued to slide down their throat, becoming slick from all the saliva and soon, stomach juices. as gamz33 continued his descent, tavros couldnt help but to think about how amazing this was, sharing this intimate ritual with their loving boyfriend. soon, gamz33 was resting in tavros's stomach, and tavros gently rubbed the area, staring down at his stomach with eyes full of love and adoration. they loved their boyfriend, and his openess to try new things.


End file.
